My Angel
by Aiko95
Summary: She never would have thought this would have happened to her. That she would be left here, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding and heartbroken, but little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what? Read and find out.. AU. Becomes lemony in ch. 6
1. Finding My Angel

**She never would have thought this would have happened to her. That she would be left here, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding and heartbroken, but little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what? Read and find out..**

* * *

Title: My Angel

Book: Twilight/AU

Pair: Paul/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _So I've had writers block on re-writing my old stories so I've taken them back to old fashioned pen and paper. So for now I'm going to work on this story. Once I get a few chapters done on any of the old stories I'll re-publish them, but as of now this is the only story I'll be working on._

* * *

 **Paul POV**

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I was on patrol when I caught the scent of blood. Human blood. I ran towards it while calling he pack. As I got closer I could make out the face f who it was._

 _Bella._

 _Jacobs leach lover.  
_

 _"Shut up Paul." He growls at me through the pack mind,_ _"She's bleeding to death! Sam do something please!" Jacob begs. We can feel Sam contemplating. I walk closer to try and see where shes bleeding from. I nudge her face to the side and sniff her cheek. I back away slightly and my eyes are drawn to hers._

 _Thats when it happens. My center of gravity shifts. My world comes crashing down and re-forms around this girl. This angel._

 _"NOOOO!" Jacob howls and screams. The pain he feels is almost tangible as he bolts in the opposite direction. I can feel his pain and denial but I cant really pay attention to anything but the girl in front of me. I nuzzle her cheek and she weakly reaches toward my muzzle. Suddenly her hand falls and her breath becomes very faint..._

 _*End Flashback*_

That was two weeks ago. I've been in the hospital every spare second I have since I brought her in.

I stare at my Angel's face and her eyes start to flutter. She slowly opens her eyes and I rush into the hallway to get a nurse. She hurry's to get Dr. Johnson and I go back inside to keep her calm.

"Bella." I whisper. I smile widely and kiss her hand. Dr. Johnson and a nurse walk in and stand behind me in the tiny room. Bella looks around herself in confusion.

"Were am I?" She asks quietly.

"Your in the La Push Hospital. You were found severely injured and almost bled to death. Someone cut you down your chest and stomach." The doctor responds gently. She looks at the doctor in horror and tears start to well up in her eyes.

"What? I-I don't... I don't remember... Anything. Where is my mom? Where is Phil?" She asks desperately. I stiffen at hearing her ask for another man. Her monitors start going crazy and the doctor pushes me away and out of the room. In the hallway I can hear her sob and it makes me crazy that I cant care for her. I pace back and forth outside her room for a little while before her sobs slowly subside then stop all together. I stop in front of the door and wait anxiously.

"I had to sedate her so she will be asleep for a little while." I started to walk away when Dr. Johnson stopped me

"She's going to need you Paul." I nodded and bolted out the front doors and toward the trees. Once I was out of sight I phased and took off towards Forks. I ran to the Police station where Charlie was working. I phased back and hastily put on my shorts and tank top and walked in. I rushed past the front desk to Charlie's office and burst in.

"She's awake!" I practically scream. He looks up at me with wide eyes. Hes frozen for a moment before shooting up and grabbing his coat.

"But she's been asking for her mom and some man named Phil." I tell him. He looks confused and pulls out his phone while rushing out the door, I being right behind him. We both leave out the front door, he towards his cruiser and I towards the trees.

 _'Hold on Bella. I'm coming'_ Is the last thing I think before rushing back to the hospital.


	2. Rip My Heart Out

**She never would have thought this would have happened to her. That she would be left here, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding and heartbroken, but little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what? Read and find out..**

* * *

Title: My Angel

Book: Twilight/AU

Pair: Paul/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _Wow This story has gotten so much attention for only being up for a few days! I'm so happy that you all enjoy my work so much! Well I'm so motivated from the response that you all get another chapter! :D_

 _I'm working on the next chapter now! I want to have it done before tonight! :D_

 _Poll on my profile, should the be a love triangle between Paul/Bella/Another member of the pack or strictly P/B?_

* * *

"Speaking." _  
_ _'Thinking.'  
_ **Wolf Thoughts  
 _"Pack Mind"_**

* * *

 **(~(Bella POV)~)**

 **"** Edward, w-what are you doing? W-what are you saying? That you don't... You don't..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't comprehend the words that he was saying. My world was spiraling out of control with every syllable that left his gorgeous mouth. Even at a time like this I can't stop noticing how beautiful he is.

"Yes you cow. I don't want you. I never did. Now get out of my sight before I decide to suck you dry." He sneers and starts to laugh. My heart breaks into even more pieces as he laughs at me.

"Edward p-please y-you don't have to do this! I want to be like you! Change me! Do it now! That way we can always be together!" I sobbed and ran towards him. He was gone in a second only to reappear behind me. He gripped my neck and squeezed tight. I couldn't breathe and so only silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't be so stupid. I was never going to change you. You were a pet and nothing more." He whispers in my ear.

"Aw, lover did you start the fun with out me?" Came a soft female voice with a distinct southern twang. My heart dropped to my feet. I didn't think that was possible seeing as it was in a million pieces. Her voice was beautiful, like honey running over the finest velvet. Then I saw her. She was about 5'3 long black hair to the back of her knees and a perfect hour glass figure. As she got closer I could make out more of her face. A small button nose, high chiseled cheekbones, a Heart shaped face and doe eyes, like mine, but hers were crimson red. My heart started beating faster in fear and anticipation.

"Ohh that is the most appetizing sound I do believe I've ever heard." She purred as she approached. I could feel something sticking into my lower back. I felt sick as I realized it was Edward's erection.

The tears keep flowing. Faster now. I can't see. I can only hear. I can only feel. His ragged breath on my ear. His erection in my back. His hand growing tighter on my neck. I was starting to fade. I can hear him talking but can't understand. Then pain. Intense and unbearable. Across my chest and stomach. Suddenly I'm alone. Cold. I stare up at the night sky. Beautiful stars. So nice for a last sight. Then I hear what might be animal's sniffing around me. Whining and soft growling. Sniffing next to my ear. Then a warm nose on my cheek. I look into the eyes of a wolf.

 _'So... Pretty... Those eyes...'_ Something amazing started happening then. The hole in my chest starts to ache less. I reach my hand to his muzzle and rest it there for a moment. My vision blurs and my hand falls. My world goes dark.

 ***(*~*(*~*(*~*)*~*)*~*)***

 _'Ughhh. God I don't wanna get up for school. Dad already turned on the lights?'_ I wonder why my chest hurts so much as my eyes flutter open. I see white walls and feel scratchy bed sheets.

"Bella." I hear a voice sigh. I look around myself in confusion ignoring the voice beside me.

 _'What the hell is going on? Where am I?'_ I wondered. I hear the door open and two people walk in and stand behind the man that whispered my name. I continue to look around myself trying to figure out where the hell I am.

"Where am I?" I barley speak above a whisper. I'm starting to freak out slightly. I don't recognize the giant tanned man in the room nor either of the medical staff that are standing behind him.

"You're in Forks Hospital. You were found severely injured and almost bled to death. Someone cut you down your chest and stomach." Was the doctors gentle response. I stared at him in horror. I couldn't fully process what he just said. I had no memory of this supposed incident.

"What? I-I don't... I don't remember... Anything. Where is my mom? Where is Phil?" I felt like screaming. The monitors around me started beeping like crazy alerting the doctor to my stress. I started to cry and my breath becomes labored. The door opens and shuts again but i don't pay it much attention. I continue to sob and ask for my parents. I clutch at the nurses arm and beg her to help me. She tries to soothe me with soothing words and a gentle rub to my back but to no avail. My world started going fuzzy then and my sobs slowly dissipate before stopping all together. I sigh then fall asleep once more.


	3. Wolf's outta the bag now

**She never would have thought this would have happened to her. That she would be left here, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding and heartbroken, but little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what? Read and find out..**

* * *

Title: My Angel

Book: Twilight/AU

Pair: Paul/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _Ok so i fibbed on when I'd be posting the new chapter. Sorry! But here it is! I'll try to post 2-3 times a week if I can._

* * *

"Speaking." _  
_ _'Thinking.'  
_ **Wolf Thoughts  
 _"Pack Mind"_**

* * *

 **(~(Bella POV)~)~)**

"Does anyone know what happened to my daughter? ANYONE at all!" I can hear my mom shout.

"Mom not so loud. My head hurts." I croak out.

"Oh god Bella! Thank heavens your awake!" My mom grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and saw my mom next to me, my dad behind her, a doctor and a few kids behind him that looked to be around my age.

"Why Am I in here? I-I don't remember anything..." I trailed off looking at the few kids next to my bed.

"Bella honey, you were found lying in a pool of your own blood. We thought you were never going to wake up." My dad chokes out. I look up with a small smile and reach out to him. He walks over and takes my hand.

"Bella we were so worried!" Came the voice of one of the Girls. I looked over at her with a polite, albeit confused smile.

"Um, not trying to be rude but... Who are you?" I ask gently.

Silence.

"Um, Bella sweety, where are you?" My mom asks slowly.

"I'm in Phoenix General Hospital. Why?" I ask confused. Everyone looks at me with a mixture of horror and sorrow.

"Bella you haven't lived in Phoenix in 2 years." My mother told me softly.

"W-what are you saying? I just, I cant NOT remember two years of my life. It's not- it's just not possible!" I start to freak out and the doctor pushes past everyone to get to my bedside.

"Ms. Swan it is possible that the trauma you experienced was so severe that your mind blocked it out. Protecting itself from any psychological damage." I just stared at him dumbly. I rubbed my chest absent mindedly.

"So... What has gone on in the last 2 years?" I asked the room.

""Well, Phil and I were moving to Florida and you moved up here with your dad to spend more time with him." My mom started.

"Then you started school up here and we became friends." One of the girls said.

"My name's Angela. This is Jessica and Mike. There are a few more of our friends in the waiting room, we all couldn't fit in here." She laughed slightly.

"You started dating Edward Cullen. Matter of fact he and his family up and disappeared right before you were found." Jessica said with suspicion in her voice. The room fell silent for a moment.

"Well in any case that is enough excitement for one day. Everyone out. Leave Ms. Swan to get some rest." The doctor piped up before anything else could be said. He ushered everyone out and shut the door quietly behind himself.

 _'Well. If what happened was really that bad I don't think I want to remember. But still im a bit curious. Oh well. I guess it's better not knowing.'_ I thought to myself. _'Time will tell I guess...'_

 **(~(~(Time Skip)~)~)**

I was sitting on First Beach near the waves, contemplating my situation.

"Well, well, well, if its not Bella." Came a cold male voice from behind me. I froze and slowly turned around.

"Oh god Jake don't scare me like that!" I smile and walk towards my childhood friend. He smiles a brightly and opens his huge arms to give me a bear hug.

"So how you doing Bells? They told me you lost the last 2 years of your memory?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup! That's what they say. Anyways how have you been?" I inquired.

"I've been... good.." He trailed off.

"Jake. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I grill him.

"It's nothing. Just girl problems really. Not the fact that I can't find one but, more of the girl of my dreams belongs to someone else." He seemed to sigh at the end of his statement.

"Well why don't you tell her how you feel? There is no harm in trying." I suggest

"Actually there is. They're sort of, well engaged." He blushes deeply.

"Well-"

"Hey Jake!" Someone shouts from across the beach. I look over and it's the same man from my hospital room the first time I woke up. I feel Jake tense up next to me and I feel him start to shake slightly. I look over and grab his hand. He loosens up some but continues to shake. I look over at the man walking towards us and as he gets closer I can feel desire building up inside me. He is shirtless with dark jean cutoffs hanging dangerously low on his hips. He was about 6'5" with dark tanned skin and rock solid abs. Strong arms were connected to broad shoulders. His features looked to be carved by angels. Chiseled face, strong square jawline, full lips sitting beneath an aquiline nose. When I looked into his eyes in that moment I forgot anything and everything that was not him. I forgot my situation, Jake and his problem, everything.

"Well hello Angel." He purred and took my hand. He looked into my eyes and kissed the back of my hand.

"H-hey." I stuttered.

"I know you don't remember me but I'm Paul. Paul Lahote." I blushed bright before I felt Jake start to shake uncontrollably. I looked over and saw him burst into a huge wolf. What happened next was so fast I could barley follow what happened. Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wolf as its paw slashed through the air where my face had just been. He pushed me up towards the water and began to shake like Jake had and also burst into a wolf.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed, but no one paid attention to me as the two wolves bit and clawed and snapped at each silver wolf that Paul had turned into threw the russet colored wolf into the trees on the far side of the beach and howled. For what I don't know, but after that he sprinted into the woods and I could hear the fight raging on. Soon it died away and another tanned man emerge from the trees.

"Well. It looks like you know. Come with me Bella. We can wait for Paul and Jake at my house. OH, by the way, I'm Sam." He said smiling. I could only nod and follow him to my truck.

 _'What the HELL is going on?...'_


	4. Let's Meet the Pack Pt 1

**She never would have thought this would have happened to her. That she would be left here, lying in the middle of the street, bleeding and heartbroken, but little did she know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of what? Read and find out..**

* * *

Title: My Angel

Book: Twilight/AU

Pair: Paul/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _Alright here's the new chapter. Sorry about taking so long but some stuff has come up in my life that kinda takes precedence over my stories. I'll try to update as much as I can though._

* * *

"Speaking." _  
_ _'Thinking.'  
_ **Wolf Thoughts  
 _"Pack Mind"_**

* * *

 **(~(Bella POV)~)~)**

"Wait! What is going on?! I'm not going anywhere until someone explains something!" I almost scream.

Sam turns to look at me.

"I promise everything will be explained soon. We just have to wait for Jake and Paul to finish fighting." He looked at me with almost pleading eyes.

I sigh and toss him my keys. _'I guess I'm going to have to go with him.'_ He smiles and jogs over to the car. He turns it over and sit in the drivers seat waiting on me. I walk over and hop in beside him. my head is spinning so I lean my forehead against the window and focus on the sound of the truck and the scenery passing by. I breath deeply and close my eyes trying to find my happy place. The more I looked the more I found myself thinking about Paul. His eyes, his smile, his dimples. I sighed slightly and let my mind wander. I could see him smiling and laughing; playing with a small child with lighter skin then any I had seen on the res before.

"Bella!" Sam called and shook my shoulder slightly. I was jolted back to reality and blushed bright red.

"Sorry. Where are we?" I asked.

"My house." He responded simply. It was a quaint little house, painted a light blue, probably big enough for himself and maybe 1 or 2 other people. If anything he would just put expansions on it, like many on the res were known to do. We started walking towards the front door when he stopped me suddenly.

"Oh and don't stare at her. It makes her feel weird." Before I could ask what he meant he started walking towards the door again leaving me to catch up behind him. _'Stare at who? And what for that matter.'_ I wondered. we walked through the front door and he immediately disappeared into the kitchen. Then I started to smell the sweet aroma of baking blueberry's and sticky syrup and understood why.

"MMM it smells so good in here!" I inhale deeply and smile.

"Well thank you." Came a female voice. I turned smiling at the source of the voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. My smile faltered for a moment but only a moment.

 _'Oh. That's why he doesn't want me to stare.'_ The left side of her face had 3 long angry scars running down the side of her face, down her chest, and all the way down her left forearm.

"Your welcome." I blush and hold my arm to my side. She looks me up and down and smiles.

"So you must be Bella. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She holds out her hand and I blush brighter and shake her hand.

"I'm Bella, Jakes best friend." I smile.

"Sam tells me you had a bad accident a few weeks ago." Her smile faltered momentarily.

"Yea. I can't remember anything from the past 2 years apparently." I half smiled and blushed.

"Well that's alright. You'll remember things. In time." She smiled and set down the muffin tin she was holding. Before anything else could be said the back door slams open and heavy foot falls are heard through out the house.

"Don't you dare slam one more thing in this house!" Emily shouts angrily. The footfalls cease immediately. I sit down on the couch in the small living room and fold my arms together. A few moments later a large body plops down next to mine. I assume its Jake so I lean my head against his shoulder. A soft rumbling starts and it feels like its coming from the chest of the person I'm leaning against so I look up to see, not Jake, who I assumed it to be, but Paul, looking very happy. I turned around to see Jake standing with his back to me but I could see he was shaking again. I felt bad that I was upsetting him somehow. I wanted to get up and talk to him but the pull to stay next to Paul was to strong. Before long a few others came inside and sat down at the table. I didn't think all those huge bodies could fit around that small table but they made it work.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Emily said with a bright smile. Paul shot up and rushed to the table. He squeezed himself in and obeyed Emily's command. I smiled and turned to look out the window. I was day dreaming about Paul and myself when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to look and it was Emily. She was holding 2 plates of food, which confused me.

"Eat. You look like you could use some good food right now." She handed me a plate. I took it and started eating, daydreaming yet again about Paul. I still couldn't understand why. I met this man only 2 hours ago. Had it really only been 2 hours? _'Wow. It has been just 2 hours.'_ I thought staring at the clock. It felt like a lifetime.

"Alright! Now, we all know why were here. Jake?" Sam said.

"What? Why me?" Jake asked angrily.

"Because she is your best friend.' Sam stated calmly. Jake gave Sam a look that made the phrase if looks could kill flash through my mind.

"Fine. Bella? Do you remember when I told you about the girl I like?" Jake asked me timidly.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do with you turning into a huge fucking wolf?" I demanded. I looked around and tried to meet some ones eyes but they were all looking away, out the window or at the floor or ceiling. I stood up ready to flip my lid when Jake stopped me.

"Bells, look at me." Jake said gently and took my chin in his grasp, turning my face to look at him.

"The girl I like is you."

"What? J-jake I..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I blushed bright red and looked at the floor. Then the gears started turning in my head.

"Jake... I-I'm.. I'm not engaged to anyone..." I say confused. He just looks completely heart broken and stares at the ground. I try to move into his line of vision but he moves every time. He refuses to meet my gaze.

"Why don't you take it from here Paul?" Jake barley whispers, his voice cracking. I look over to the god-like creature standing next to the others. He looks at Jake with a sorrowful face.

"Well Bella, I'm not rushing to that but what Jake said is kinda true. We are, as you saw, shifters. We protect the pack. From Cold Ones..." He trailed off. I gave him a pointed look to get on with it.

"Well, Cold Ones are also called vampires. They do exist. That is why we exist. To protect our tribe from them." I looked at him like he was crazy. I looked all around the room and saw nothing but serious faces. I took a deep breath.

"Ok so, say I believe you... What do I have to do with anything?" I asked timidly.

"Well, when a shifter finds their soul mate it's called Imprinting. It feels like hell when you're away from her, and there is a tugging in your heart that wont stop until you're back at her side. When you got... hurt... I was the one who found you. And, well... You are my imprint Bella." I just stared at him. I couldn't comprehend what he just said. If it was true, that meant...

"Jake..."

"Don't worry Bells. I still love you. But in a sisterly way. Besides, this just means we wouldn't have worked out." I stare at him critically for a moment before seeing that he knows I know he's lying. I looked at him with sorrow, but I didn't push the issue. He lowered his eyes and sat down in the corner of the room away from everyone.

"So what does all this mean? Who the hell am I supposed to be engaged to?" I asked angrily. I felt a large warm hand on the small of my back and I instantly calmed. I turned around to see none other then Paul.

"Me Bells. I wouldn't say we're engaged. We only just meet today. But I would definitely love to get to know you." He said and stroked the side of my face. I melted and wrapped my arms around him.

"Of course Paul." I sighed and inhaled his deep woodsy scent. I heard the door slam and knew it was Jake. I felt so bad that I caused him such pain, but I couldn't unwrap myself from Paul. His embrace was just to warm, and soothing when it seemed I was always cold and freaking out.

A few moments later a lonely howl could be heard.


End file.
